1. Field
This disclosure relates to a stack for a fuel cell system, which allows a fuel and oxidant to be flowed to fuel inflow and an oxidant inflow manifolds, respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell system, such as, for example, a polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cell (PEMFC) system, uses a polymer electrolyte membrane having a hydrogen ion exchange characteristic, and optionally transports a reformed gas (or hydrogen) generated by reforming hydrocarboneous fuel such as methanol or natural gas, etc., oxidant, such as, for example, air containing oxygen to the polymer electrolyte membrane, so that a electrochemical reaction occurs and then power and heat are produced.
The fuel cell system includes a stack formed by stacking a plurality of unit cells that substantially produce power and heat, a fuel supplying unit that supplies a fuel containing hydrogen to the stack, and an oxidant supplying unit that supplies oxidant to the stack.
The unit cell includes a separator and a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) that has an anode electrode and a cathode electrode on both sides of a polymer electrolyte membrane that selectivity transports hydrogen ions. For example, the separator on the anode electrode includes a fuel passage that supplies a fuel to the anode electrode by connecting to the fuel supplying unit, and the separator on the cathode electrode includes an oxidant passage that supplies oxidant to the cathode electrode by connecting to the oxidant supplying unit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.